finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Glutturn
The Glutturns are Magic Pot-type enemies encountered at random in the Soul Shrine in Final Fantasy VI, sometimes more than once during the same string of battles. The four Glutturns ask the player to use a rare item on them, and if not appeased within a time limit, attack the party with a variety of powerful moves. The party can steal rare and valuable equipment from them, but this means enduring their power for an extended period until the item is obtained. Stats Battle The green Glutturn asks for an Ether, uses four physical attacks every turn, and ten physical attacks when killed. This can be nullified by summoning Phantom to cast Vanish on the party, or casting Vanish on each party member. It has a Force Shield to be stolen. Due to Phantom, this is arguably the easiest Glutturn to face. The yellow Glutturn asks for an X-Ether, uses powerful status-inducing magic, including Cloudy Heaven, and Disaster and Diabolic Whistle when killed. This makes it the most dangerous Glutturn. It has a Master's Scroll to steal, but the player can win these from Samurai Soul who also appears in the Soul Shrine, so the player is advised to give this Glutturn what it wants and avoid the risk, unless the characters have Ribbons. The blue Glutturn asks for a Hi-Ether, uses Punish twice every turn to instantly kill two party members, and Blaster when killed to potentially wipe out the entire party. Vanish works again to make Punish miss, as it is a physical attack. This Glutturn has a Celestriad, but they can be won from the Brachiosaur, so the player may wish to pass up this Glutturn as well. The red Glutturn asks for an Elixir, casts Ultima every turn, and Heartless Angel when killed. Celes or Gogo can use Runic to absorb the spell's damage. This Glutturn has a Soul of Thamasa, the only way to acquire more of them. Thus, if the player has Celes or Gogo in their party, it is advised to brave the danger to acquire the relic. Strategy The best strategy to stealing is to equip Locke or Shadow with Thief's Knife and equip Genji Gloves together with Master's Scroll, then use Quick (not absorbed by Runic) so that they can steal many times. There are times the Glutturn dies, so the player needs to heal the Glutturn so that the rare items can be stolen. Formations AI script Green If at least 3 Ethers have been given (this is only done once per battle): :Flee (33%) If Timer >= 10: :Display message: Stingy, aren't we!? :Set Var36 If Var36 is set: :Attack (100%) :Attack (100%) :Attack (100%) :Attack (100%) If at least one ether has been given: Display message: More! Gimme more! If killed: :Target: All Characters :Attack (100%) :Attack (100%) :Attack (100%) :Attack (100%) :Attack (100%) :Attack (100%) :Attack (100%) :Attack (100%) :Attack (100%) :Attack (100%) :Display message: Grr...! I won't forget this! :Flee (100%) If at least 5 Ethers have been given: :Display message: Thanks! :Flee (100%) If an ether is given: Display message: Thanks! If attacked by anything: :Display message: Stingy, aren't we!? :Set Var36 Yellow If at least one X-Ether has been given: :Target: Self :Flee (33%) If Var36 is set: :1st Turn: Mega Berserk (100%) ::Overture (100%) :2nd Turn: Entice (100%) ::Cloudy Heaven (100%) If Timer >= 10: :Display message: Stingy, aren't we!? :Set Var36 If at least one X-Ether has been given: :Display message: More! Gimme more! If killed: :Target: All Characters :Disaster (100%) :Diabolic Whistle (100%) :Display message: Grr...! I won't forget this! :Flee (100%) If a 2nd X-Ether is given: Display message: Thanks! :Flee (100%) If a X-Ether is given: Display message: Thanks! If attacked by anything: :Display message: Stingy, aren't we!? :Set Var36 Blue If at least one hi-ether has been given (this is only done once per battle): :Flee (33%) If Var36 is set: :Punish (100%) :Punish (100%) If Timer >= 10 :Display message: Stingy, aren't we!? :Set Var36 If at least one hi-ether has been given: Display message: More! Gimme more! If killed: :Target: All Characters :Blaster (100%) :Display message: Grr...! I won't forget this! :Flee (100%) If at least two hi-ether have been given: :Display message: Thanks! :Flee (100%) If a hi-ether is given: Display message: Thanks! If attacked by anything: :Display message: Stingy, aren't we!? :Set Var36 Red Display message (only at beginning of battle): Gimme an elixir! If at least two Elixir have been given (this is only done once per battle): :Flee (33%) If Var36 is set: Ultima (100%) If Timer >= 10: :Display message: Stingy, aren't we!? :Set Var36 If at least one Elixir has been given: Display message: More! Gimme more! If killed: :Target: All Characters :Heartless Angel (100%) :Display message: Grr...! I won't forget this! :Flee (100%) If at least two Elixir have been given: :Display message: Thanks! :Flee (100%) If an Elixir is given: Display message: Thanks! If attacked by anything: :Display message: Stingy, aren't we!? :Set Var36 Gallery Glutturnether.png|Green (GBA) Glutturnxether.png|Yellow (GBA) Glutturnhiether.png|Blue (GBA) Glutturnelixer.png|Red (GBA) Cloudy Heaven.png|Cloudy Heaven. Etymology Glutturn is a portmanteau of "glutton" and "urn". Related enemies * Magic Urn ru:Глаттерн Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy VI